1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film feeder for feeding a film stored in a film container such as a cartridge loaded in a camera, and more particularly to a film feeder for taking up a film from a cartridge by rotating a takeup spool by means of a film feed motor and a train of gears which mesh with the film feed motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a film feeder is commonly constructed in the manner, for example, as shown in FIG. 1. Specifically, a cartridge 1 is set to a predetermined location in a camera, and perforations 2a of a film 2 drawn from the cartridge 1 are meshed with a sprocket 3a of a takeup spool 3. With this arrangement, a film feed motor 4 housed in the takeup spool 3 is forwardly rotated (in the direction shown by an arrow A) at a predetermined velocity, and a gear G1 attached to a shaft of the film feed motor 4 rotates forwardly. This torque is transmitted to the takeup spool 3 by way of a train of gears GI, and the takeup spool 3 rotates in the direction shown by an arrow B, whereby the film 2 is taken up.
Subsequently, when the first frame of the film 2 is taken up to an exposure position, the revolution of the film feed motor 4 is stopped. The film feed motor 4 rotates forwardly by a predetermined amount every time one frame of the film 2 is exposed, whereby the film 2 is taken up one frame at a time.
However, the torque of the film feed motor 4 is not transmitted to a rewinding fork 5, meshing with a film spool of the cartridge 1, when the film 2 is taken up, and therefore the film 2, coiled around the film spool of the cartridge 1, is only pulled by means of torque of the takeup spool 3. In this way, the film 2 is drawn from a film supply slot la of the cartridge 1.
The film 2 is drawn to the outside while being sandwiched between two pieces of plush for light shielding purposes at the film supply slot la of the cartridge 1. Hence, predetermined tension acts on the film 2 drawn from the cartridge 1 between the takeup spool 3 and the film supply slot la of the cartridge 1.
At the end of the feeding of one frame of the film 2, predetermined tension acts on the film 2 while the film 2 is pulled to each end. The tension acts unevenly on the film 2 in a transverse direction thereof, which impairs the flatness of the film 2. If the frame of the film 2 is exposed in this state, a distorted object image will be formed on the film 2.